Di Amara
Liv Amara is a character who debuted in the first season episode "Big Problem". She is the founder and CEO of the illustrious biotech company Sycorax. But behind the scenes, she partakes in deadly biological operations. Background At age 23, Liv already owns her own biotech company. She donated funds for a new biotech building at the SFIT. Appearance Liv is a young, tall woman with hazel eyes. She has long hair with a blonde gradient that fades to light. She is often seen wearing a red dress with a black belt. During the gala, Liv changes to a black one. Personality Liv is an amiable person towards most people but only focuses on what she thinks is important. That said, improving the environment comes first to her, and it leads her to great lengths to promote this at Sycorax. With visitors and employees, for instance, Liv is sociable and attentive to everyone at her company, as she confidently ensures everyone at Sycorax is equipped with proper accommodations to make their work environment tailored to individual preferences, all while promoting her company's vision of clean and state-of-the-art technology. However, when the matter is not something she deems important, she quickly loses interest, as when she first visited SFIT to meet Hiro and Baymax, but began ignoring Hiro after finding out Baymax was not his creation. Although her ambitions and personality are outwardly benign, outside of this, Liv is a calculating, shady, and deceptive individual. When it comes to getting what she wants, Liv ruthlessly manipulates people—innocent, unscrupulous, or otherwise—to achieve her goals and often involves biological mutations on the person to do so. For those who willingly ally and bargain with her, Liv provides genetically-altering biochips to her clients in return for her services. If none are willing to cooperate, Liv does not hesitate to turn them into genetic monstrosities as punishment. Victims of her efforts included Orso Knox and High Voltage. Although the former was cured of his mutation (which Liv was responsible for in the first place), Liv forced him to continue his partnership with Sycorax by threatening to turn him back should he betray her. However, Liv will go to crueler lengths, as seen with the fate of High Voltage, who initially refused to help Liv and were turned into mindless sea monsters even after they did what Liv wanted. Despite the risk of supplying the city with monstrous criminals, Liv holds no hesitation in partaking in this practice nor what consequences may follow. In "Nega-Globby", Liv dismissed the effort to retrieve the titular creature after it escaped into San Fransokyo, callously calling it the "city's problem", showing that she is unyielding to ethical or moral obligations. With Karmi, she is friendly towards the girl due to sharing the same field they studied (biotech). She is also friends of Professor Granville, even calling her by her first name, something that even surprised Hiro and his friends since they had never heard it before. History Season 1 Professor Granville tells Hiro and his gang to get ready for her arrival, even telling them to hide Fred due to his "unintelligent" appearance. Liv then arrives in her helicopter to the SFIT, Granville introduces her, and she looks at Baymax's exoskeleton. She asks Hiro what motivated him to build the robot, but Hiro tells her it was actually his brother who did. Liv then quickly loses interest in Hiro, but Karmi immediately talks to her as she is a fan of her, and shows her some extradermal nanoreceptors that she created. The invention impresses Liv, so she invites Karmi to the new biotech building. Hiro then becomes shocked and jealous that Liv preferred Karmi over him, so he decides to try impressing her. Later, he builds a "temperature gradient device" and shows to Liv and Karmi while they eat, but they tell him it's just a huge thermometer. Hiro sees they are right and feels stupid, then leaves with his invention. At the SFIT gala being held for Liv Amara thanking her for the biotech building, Liv mentions that Karmi had reminded her why she was getting the building made, and Hiro once again sighs in jealousy. Soon, the event is interrupted by a beast that Big Hero 6 found out was the former investor Orso Knox. Big Hero 6 fight the monster with upgraded armors, but see themselves unable to capture him. Orso growls at Liv, but Karmi uses her nanoreceptor stickers to make Knox fall unconscious. She is impressed with Big Hero 6's armors even though, it is not her area of expertise. Liv then greets Karmi and tells her that her way of thinking is what's getting her project funded. Hiro hears this and yet again sounds shocked, but greets Karmi as well to not sound suspicious. Liv offers to have her team take care of Orso's condition, so Baymax takes the knocked-out Orso Knox monster to Sycorax Labs. She has a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe", appearing at the SFIT's final expo for the semester. She looks at Karmi's invention of an electric circuit inside a rose. When they joke about it being a new meaning for "power plants", both laughed but Alistair Krei was behind them and laughed as well, causing both to stop laughing and awkwardly look at him, which makes him go away. Liv also sees Honey Lemon's presentation about Lenore Shimamoto, but she and the entire crowd gasp in shock when it is revealed that Shimamoto caused the Great Catastrophe of 1906. Season 2 By the time of "Internabout", Liv has fully enlisted Karmi into Sycorax as an intern and allows the girl to work within Sycorax's GenTech lab until Karmi's own lab is finished. She greets Professor Granville, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi following a holo-conference and gives them a tour around Sycorax to show support for Karmi's accomplishment. Her true colors manifest in "Seventh Wheel." Liv makes a secretive deal with Momakase, promising to pay handsomely in return for "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Liv injects a biotech chip into Momakase. Liv later attends the dinner at the "Mystery Chef," Momakase's old hideout, sitting with Alistair Krei and Richardson Mole, the latter proclaiming himself to be a fan of her work at Sycorax and thinking about making a big investment to her company. After Momakase serves Liv her dinner and pays her, Liv activates the chip implanted into Momakase. Big Hero 6 and Professor Granville arrive and engage in a fight with Momakase (who eventually mutates into a monster) during which Liv evacuates the party with the other attendees. Liv and her assistant Chris pay a visit to the Frederickson Mansion in "Prey Date" to have Mrs. Frederickson invest in Sycorax. Mrs. Frederickson asks Liv about the progress on Orso Knox, to which Liv affirms that her team will have a breakthrough in 2-3 weeks. However, Hiro Hamada, who is also in the mansion, becomes suspicious upon overhearing this; he pulls up an online video of Liv being interviewed by Bluff Dunder, where she has said the same answer. Eventually, after Orso is restored to his human form, he makes a public statement with Liv by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, however, Liv blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax, threatening to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, for she had implanted a biotech chip into his right forearm. Sometime later, Liv learns about a mother-daughter crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks the two out of the prison. In addition, she has stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. Liv demands the duo to pay her in return for her releasing them and implants them with a biochip containing the eels' genetics to allow the two to use their electricity powers without their energy orb. This also causes the duo to gradually mutate into eels themselves to the point they both become confined in an aquarium in Liv's office. Later, she appears at SFIT walking to Granville's office when she sees Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to work in the lab to develop a cure for Globby, a conversation that Liv overhears. She sends Chris to steal a sample of Globby and bring it to Sycorax for examination, which he does that night. At a laboratory in Sycorax, Liv does some tests on the sample and creates an enormous glob-like creature, to her amazement. However, the creature breaks loose and escapes, but Liv decides to leave it to the city to handle the situation. Liv sought to acquire Muirahara Woods for a nature conservatory. when she runs into Hiro and Alistair Krei, the latter also bidding on the woods for a Krei tech campus. From Hiro, Liv learns there is a meteorite named "Bessie" that causes electronics to malfunction, and the fabled Hibagon, a former real-estate developer named Ned Ludd, protecting it. Liv was keen on acquiring the meteorite, so she went to Ned and had Chris disable him. She places a modified transdermal patch on Ned and sends him to Krei's way. After she and Chris place Bessie in a containment tank, the meteorite's energies are isolated which activates the transdermal patch on Ned, transforming him into a real-life Hibagon that hunts down Krei, Hiro, and Go Go. Liv then takes Bessie back to Sycorax and extracts the energies within the meteorite. Trivia *Like Wendy Wower, she looked at Baymax's cameras and exoskeleton the same way Hiro did in the film. *In the second season intro, Liv replaces Mr. Yama in the villain hexagons. Appearances Gallery Screenshots BH6_Villain_Opaning_2.0.png Liv meets Baymax.png|Liv looks at Baymax Liv scanned.png Liv sees Baymax skeleton.png Liv.png Liv meets Karmi.png Karmi sticker.png Hiro jealous.png Liv and Karmi.png Liv and Karmi eat.png LivKarmi.png Liv Gala.png Liv waves.png Liv speech.png Go Go Liv.png Karmi excited.png Liv closeup.png Liv and Knox.png|Orso is about to attack Liv... Karmi beats Knox.png|...but then Karmi subdues Orso! Karmi and monster.png BH6BP.png Titanium spikes.png|Fred: "Check out the titanium back spikes, huh?" WendyCTC.png WendyCTC2.png Liv and Karmi look at flower.png|Liv and Karmi look at Karmi's project with Krei behind them Liv and Karmi look at Krei.png|Liv and Karmi look at Krei Wasabi coming.png Open House.png|The audience listens to Lenore Shimamoto's voice recording Granville Liv.png Everyone is shocked.png|Everyone is shocked! BH6 Liv and Chris.jpg|Liv with her assistant Chris Liv Amara's true colours.png|"Let's say...motivated." Liv Amara with Momakase.png|"At Sycorax, we believe in progress...at any cost." 'I make dreams come true'.png|"I make dreams come true." Liv Amara operates.png Seventh Wheel 3.jpg|"You might feel a slight pinch." Seventh Wheel.jpg Liv's disappointed face.jpg|"This is my disappointed face." Liv can change Knox back.jpg|"Remember, I can turn you back...anytime I want" Liv_smiles.jpeg|Flashing a sinister smile Fishy1.png|"Ladies, I think we can do better." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains